OneShotSongFics!
by cassandrahearts
Summary: Hi! Welcome to my new collection of unrelated one-shots, which will be based on songs! These will mostly be FAX, but other subjects/pairings/songs that you want me to write, I'll write! You can read this in any order at anytime, anywhere! Enjoy :
1. Welcome!

Hi Everyone! Welcome!

So as the summary says, these will be short, unrelated, fun one shots that are based off of songs! The plot for each song might not directly come from the lyrics, but maybe just from the idea of the song .

I really hope everyone enjoys these! As with all my stories, if you have any requests at all, I will fulfill them! And once in a while, I dedicate chapters to amazing reviewers. I hope you have as much of a wonderful time reading these as I do writing them!

Thanks!

P.S., The next chapter will be uploaded about thirty seconds after this one, so stay tuned!


	2. Have You Ever Seen The Rain?

**So, here is my disclaimer for the ENTIRE collection of songfics. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS, THE MAXIMUM RIDE SERIES, OR ANY CHARACTERS USED IN THE FOLLOWING COLLECTION OF SHORT STORIES.**

**However, I do own the storylines within the collection, but feel free to ask if you want to use any of my writing for anything **

**WOOHOO! First Song-fic. This is based on the song **_**Have You Ever Seen the Rain,**_** by Creedence Clearwater Revival.**

**Have You Ever Seen The Rain? –Max POV**

"How are we supposed to keep driving in this?" I moaned, my voice barely audible over the rain hitting the car.

"We're only thirty miles away from the hotel, we'll make it," Fang answered, his eyes glued to what little road he could see ahead of him.

"Fang," I mumbled for the hundredth time, hugging my knees to my chest. Honestly, I think me being so nervous was making _him_ nervous.

"We'll be fine, Max," He said, continuing his driving through the storm. It was pouring buckets, which never happens in Arizona. But we weren't in Arizona any more. Hello, Washington state! We were on a tour nationwide to talk to kids about our experience as the flock.

The wipers were going a mile a minute, but still, we could barely see out the windshield. I don't even know how Fang was managing driving through this. The wind was making the car drift side to side a little, but luckily no other cars were on the highway.

"Fang," I said again as the rain suddenly got even _worse_ than it was before. "This is scary! You know I hate storms…"

"I know, but what do you want me to do?" He replied calmly, glancing in all three mirrors but seeing nothing behind us.

"Pull over!" I suggested, trying not to freak out. This rain was torrential. There was no way we could keep driving through this.

"Alright," he sighed, looking around for somewhere to safely pull off to the side of the road.

"Look, up there," I pointed forward where I saw a small parking lot, big enough to fit about ten cars, on the side of the road. It must have been for a hiking trail or something. There were no other cars in the lot, so it was an easy fit for Fang's pickup truck. He parked in a spot and gave me a look.

"Happy?" He asked, pushing up the console between our seats and opening his arms. I easily fit into them and nodded against his chest. "You were right. I couldn't hold up much longer driving through that," He admitted over the loud sound of the rain drops tapping against the windows.

Yup, Max Ride. Right again!

**A/N: So? Thoughts? Review, I love any and all comments you choose to put How should I do this? Should I put the lyrics up? Before or after each oneshot?**


	3. Free

**A/N: So here's a new one! This song is called Free by Boys Like Girls. I was listening to my iPod today for inspiration and this came up on shuffle. So PERFECT. I encourage you guys to listen to the song, but if you don't want to that's fine. Here are the lyrics. (Remember, I don't own them.)**

**Fang's Point of View.**

_Free-Boys Like Girls  
Carry on, you won't miss me when I'm gone  
Won't hear the phone ring  
You won't hear me sing  
Yeah I'm guilty, guilty of everything  
I'll run away  
Cause I've gotta find a place where you won't know me  
I wanna go so far  
Oh I'm guilty, guilty of every charge_

Throw away the horoscopes  
And don't you ever give up hope  
Without me, you will be...  
Free, without me  
You're free, without me

Settle down  
And keep your feet touching the ground  
You will be okay  
You will see better days  
Just watch me  
Watch yourself fade away  
I love your mind  
I love your routine, daily grind  
All the words you say  
Oh your every day  
Just watch me  
You'll see I'm gone away

Oh throw away the horoscopes  
And don't you ever give up hope  
Without me, you will be...  
Free, without me  
You're free  
Free, without me  
You're free

Now don't worry 'bout a thing  
You can fly without my wings  
I know you'll make it on your own, I know  
Yeah if you stand up and be strong  
I know you'll carry on  
And I know that you will see that you're free

Without me, you'll be...  
Free, without me  
You're free  
Free, without me  
You're free

Now don't worry 'bout a thing  
You can fly without my wings  
I know you'll make it on your own, I know  
Yeah if you stand up and be strong  
I know you'll carry on  
And I know that you will see that you're free  
Without me

"Max," I said to the crying, love of my life. "I have to go, I can't keep doing this to you."

"Fang, you're not doing _anything_ to hurt me. I need you here," She said countered. Her voice was quivering and I could see how upset she was. I knew that it'd be for the best, if I left.

"Yes, I am. I'm holding you back, there's so much out there that you can do. You can do so much without me. I feel guilty, of everything," I told her, rubbing around her wings. She leaned into me and I held her tight.

"No," she whispered. "You shouldn't feel guilty, Fang. There's nothing for you to be guilty for."

"You'll be _free_ without me, Max. You'll be able to do everything the world offers you."

By now Max was sobbing, curled up on her bed. I sat her up, gently touched her feet to the ground, and helped her stand. "Don't you _ever_ give up Max, you're too good for that. No one should make you cry like this, oh God," I tilted my head back, silently praying that I was right about all this. "It'll get better, the days will go smoother, I promise."

Thinking about Max's day was torture. Her day was _my_ day. How would I be able to give up seeing her every day? Everything from waking up in the morning and brushing our teeth would be gone. I loved the little things that we did, just being together was enough for me.

But I knew I had to let Max go on her own. It wasn't fair to hold her back and keep her from doing what she should. Max was crying into my chest now. How could I do this to her? It was for her own good, but this was the hardest thing I've done. "Max, don't you ever give up hope," I wrapped her tight in my arms, resting my chin on the top of her head. I felt a hot tear slide down my cheek.

I quickly wiped it away and gently pushed her back. "Don't worry, everything will be better…You have a beautiful pair of wings and don't need mine to fly," I smiled and she gave a small smile back. "Stay strong, Max, everything will be alright," I told her, hugging her closely again. "You'll be free."

**A/N: Okay, kind of pointless, but I just had to write it. This isn't about when Fang leaves, in the books, it's just set in the future at some point. Review?**


End file.
